Final Fantasy VII: Legacy of White Rose
by Cynical Night
Summary: As usual, Yuffie's life is nothing but a mess of chaos. But when her title of White Rose brings about a different kind of chaos than the one she has been going through, The Wutai's Greatest Ninja is thrown into mess of past love, dangerous seduction and...attack of Tonberries? Well, that doesn't look good for the broody gunslinger she's managed to drag in with her, does it? VxYXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Once again, the cycle renews itself...**

**The legend of the white Rose...**

_"It's said that the first White Rose, The High Priestess of Leviathan, refused The Prince. She was a dedicated woman to the Sea Dragon God and remained unmoved by The Prince's charm." The lanky librarian flipped through the book once again. An illustration weathered with age could be seen. On it was a depiction of man with black hair and immaculate black robes as opposed to a woman dressed in white flowing robe with intricate hair ornaments which kept her long hair bound. The man was on his knee with a white rose in his hand while the expression of the woman was firm with determination. "Well, it didn't work out. The Prince fell in love with her for she was the first one to deny him, she kept refusing, he used many means and eventually fell to a demon's beckoning, etcetera, etcetera, Wutai became corrupt." The page next to it showed black sky above the shadowed Wutai. In the far distance, the once brilliant Prince was shown with face of a demon. "The rest is an obvious history; Priestess defeats the Prince and his evil regime, she's an idol everyone loves so the rich old grandpas that are important to Wutai's politics appoint the White rose as the first Empress." With a snap the book was closed shut and the young librarian made a grand gesture with his unoccupied hand. "So there you have it, the great and fantastical legend of Wutai's first White Rose, which is composed of a loser Prince who couldn't give up on a woman who's blind for her majestic Sea God and a great big mess that sums up to teach you; Never fall in love with a person that doesn't love you and don't do stupid things as selling your soul to the devil so you can have the forever unattainable."_

_Only Yuffie laughed at the sarcastic antics._

**The sealed man who longs for the lost rose...**

_He lifted her hand to his cheek, letting her feel for the first time, the coolness of his porcelain white skin. Her hand was moved along the dark blue tear marks as the sorrowful blue black eyes gazed into her own. "Do you know why my tears are etched forever on my face, my dear White Rose?" Her hand was placed upon his velvety purple lips and words were whispered onto the Princess's hand. Yuffie could feel shiver run down her entire body as the vibration of his voice spread through. She asked after a moment of tense silence. "Why is it etched on to your face?" She found herself whispering for no reason. His reply was a terrible, perfect sadness. "Because my dear rose cannot remember what became of our true story...Because you, my beloved, haven't returned my heart...yet gave your own to another once again. And sadly I cannot take my heart back; it won't return to me even if I beg for the love of Leviathan."_

**Time waits for no one, even if they are immortal...**

_It was so wrong. He was a man who had sinned for blood of innocents tainted his hand, a man who had failed to protect the love of his life because of his indecision and lack of courage to show her he loved her with his life, a man who was a monster whether it had been unwilling from his part. He had no right to such feelings especially towards a young girl...no, she was no longer the bratty child she had been... a young woman then. Even so, for Gaia's sake, she was not even half his age! The old Vincent Valentine should have been ashamed, terrified and even furious for his emotions! His feelings were betrayal to beloved Lucretia, betrayal to the society's moral and betrayal of the trust that his companions put in him. But as of the moment, he could feel nothing but that sweet rush of excitement that was indigenous of Yuffie Kisaragi in his mouth as he kissed her as if she was his lifeline._

_It was wrong, but forbidden fruits were always the sweetest._

_And Vincent secretly admitted to himself he was a sucker for those kinds of fruits because he had always been addicted to living on the edge. After all, why would he have chosen to become a Turk?_

_A sucker indeed._

**A choice given...but is there really a choice truly for what the girl wants?**

_To her right was a man who she loved yet might not return her feelings the same way, and to her left was a man she knew would literally tear out his own heart with his bare hands if she asked him to. Both had down sides; one could possibly destroy everything that was her world and the other one could mean endless years of longing and solitude._

_Hmm...Heartbreak that could lead to suicide or the destruction of her everyday life? Yuffie pondered._

_She sighted after a moment._

_Why did her life have to be so damn complicated?_

**The seal is broken; the legacy of the name that is White Rose will bring about another wave of chaos to the land protected by the Sea Dragon God.**

_"Come on Vinnie! This is just the beginning!" Yuffie shouted gleefully before another Tonberry jumped at her and she fell on her back. Vincent could only frown as he silently thought to himself._

_It was exactly the because it was beginning that he was afraid; because beginning of this so called short adventure with the hyperactive ninja princess would not bode well for his sanity or bodily health._

_Vincent had a feeling that it was not going to be a pleasant walk. And he knew immediately his fate was, unfortunately, sealed as group of angry Tonberry attacked him head on._

_What a life he led now._

**Coming soon**- Which depends on the laziness of the author.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Not So Ordinary Day

**εуλ 0014, 6:45 AM - The Royal Palace ,Wutai**

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi, in any case, had no normal life.

At age of nine, she had somehow guilt tripped a first class SOLDIER (She still couldn't figure out what she did to pull this certain feat, but no matter; it was all in good times) into retrieving treasures and trying to take it from his hand. Nonetheless to say, she failed every time but the lucky part was that the SOLDIER wasn't aware of her status and to be truthful, he didn't look that bright either. Admitting, she had a little crush on the SOLDIER dude even when she claimed him to be ugly. She never knew what happened to him, as she lost contact, but it was an event that proved to set off the chains of other events leading up to her unusual life.

She had finished her ninja training at young age of twelve, and by then she had mastered the art of 'borrowing' things like gils and materias to anything profitable than any kids her age could have done. She also became mastered in art of spying and information gathering while roaming around the street. After all, rather than studying boring politics of some old _grandpas,_ she preferred interacting with the merchants and farmers; they were the Wutai's real building blocks, not the fat old gramps in the palace. So she became a twisted mix of spoiled brat and devious trickster after running around the back street waters of Wutai.

She was not a...typical princess to say at least.

At age of thirteen, she ran off after a big argument with her father about the future of Wutai, which in other word was her own future, and worked as a materia hunter/thief in order to restore Wutai to its original glory. Before running away, she had managed to steal all of her old man's materia, got neon paints (Personally she loved _anything_ with a bright hue, thus her obsession with materia) and painted on her old man's throne that told him to-

Needless to say, Godo had been furious and had to be dragged by Gorkii and Staniv so he couldn't chase after his runaway daughter.

Revenge was_ so_, _so sweet_.

And so the young princess began her journey by lying and cheating in order to survive.

It was a harsh life; despite the ninja trainings, she was still a child out in the big bad streets of the world and found herself craving for the warmth of a family. Her father...he was a man with a weight of a whole country on his shoulder, and in the short time she was allowed with him, there had grown a resentment for his un-fatherly ways. Even the servants and maids were not to be trusted; Wutai was, after all, origin of deadliest assassins. She could barely remember the late Empress of Wutai and the previous White Rose, Kasumi Kisaragi's face (Her mother had died from an incurable illness which she still had no idea about). Sometimes, she would stay up trying to remember, that serene face of her mother, try but fail and end up crying because for love of Leviathan, she _couldn't remember_ _her own mother's face!_

So Yuffie had lost her real smiling face long ago, wearing a constant mask of smile to trick those around her so she wouldn't get hurt by getting attached.

The facade she put on her was fine even when she encountered the AVALACHE and strived to steal their exclusive materias. They thought her as a bratty thief who couldn't stop talking for one minute, and let them just think that way! It would be their loss when she disappeared with all their materia...

It didn't work out that way.

At some point of the ragtag group's journey, she became attached; the thing she had so forbid for many years of her life. As she walked, ate, fought and laughed with the kind sisterly Aerith, strong and confident Tifa, cancer-stick loving old pilot Cid, an oversized rough looking teddy bear Barrett, a bit disoriented yet a determined chocobo-headed leader Cloud, wise and sensitive talking cat Nanaki, the cat loving crazy mechanic that paraded around as Caith Sith A.K.A Reeve, and lastly, the brooding I-have-sinned-and-slept-in-a-coffine-for-thirty-years-to-repent-and-stay-away-because-I-have-monsters-living-in-my-head-literally Vincent. And it was a possibility that she was crushing on the red eyed gunman because, man, any living female that didn't have a secret love for the dark silent type was either gay or just emotionally detached. But that was just her opinion.

As somehow she got mixed up into saving the world from Insane Mother's Boy Sephiroth and stop the crazy silver-haired man from blowing up the world into smithereens with a big ass meteor, the mask had somehow morphed into another her, another Yuffie she had no control over. Yuffie hated, absolutely hated how everyone thought she was a stupid chatty brat, wished she could just ditch everyone and live once again as the cold calculating, materia hunter/thief, but-

It wasn't that bad...living as the spoiled kid sister of the group of World's Heroes.

Somewhere, the cold frozen heart of Yuffie Kisaragi melted as she found someone who cared about her as_ her_ and she cared for them in return. The mask had slipped on to her not-so innocent side and created the new Yuffie she...liked being.

Yes, Yuffie Kisaragi, age twenty-three with job as WRO's intelligence chief and still a self claimed materia hunter and the future Empress of Wutai/ a proud owner of thirty cats and one of the world's most famous heroes could not, should not be deemed normal or plain for that matter.

...and currently...

It was that particular reasoning she was blaming at the moment for being chased around by Chekhov and Shake with a Wutai's royal traditional robes.

"I'm telling you, **NO WAY** in Gaia am I, the Great Ninja Yuffie and the Wutai's **unfortunately** single White Rose, wearing that **CHOKING DEATH MACHINE**!" Yuffie shouted as she ran through past a surprised servant who, by the way, was carrying one of those ancient vase her old man Godo was so fond of.

The old vase broke with a loud clang and that servant practically saw his life fly by as the remembrance of the broken clay's price passed through his brain.

While the unnamed servant lay sobbing on the ground (Yuffie silently muttered an 'Oops' as she passed by him), Chekhov and Shake continued to chase their trail on the princess.

"Princess! This is no way to act over a simple Kimono! If you don't stop running, we shall have to resort to force-" The older of the two pagoda's master started to lecture but was cut off by Yuffie's scoff.

"Simple? **SIMPLE**? That has got to be the one of the most *%&%#$* complicated kimono in the whole **GAIA**! Wearing that is a positive way to die from a guaranteed heat stroke, suffocation, possibility of not being able to move when assassins attempt to kill you which will end up with me dying even if I am an awesome ninja, and also-**I HATE KIMONOS**!"

As the ramble went on, Yuffie had failed to see that giant wall in front of her (she just knew it hated her ever since their fateful encounter and no matter what Gorkii said, that wall was alive and evil and looking for chances to get her when she was running away; she suspected Godo had cast some sort of spell on it and the theory still stood firm in her mind) and crashed into the evil thing.

For some times, Yuffie groaned as chocobo faces flew around in circles above her head while she lay on her back. Leviathan that wall was hard! After the dizziness wore off, Yuffie saw Chekhov and Shake standing over her with a very disturbing smirk on their face.

"Oh %$# ."

"Oh **yes**, little princess." The dreadful purple color of the kimono was thrown over her face.

Yuffie could swear she heard the wall laugh maniacally like a replica of her old man.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! So for the inconsistency's sake I decided to update on Friday since this is the first chapter.**

**...**

**...**

**...Wait, is it Thursday in the other half of the world?**

**...**

**...**

**...Well then screw the time line. Hope you enjoy this certain chappy and no I do not own FFVII or any merchandise created by Square Enix.**

**If I did, then there would be a sequel to Dirge of Cerberus with a one heck of a twisted plot set in Wutai and a mess of Genesis X Yuffie X Vincent.**

**:D Bye Bye!**

**-C. Night**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bicker

**εуλ 0014- 7:55 AM in The Royal Palace ,Wutai**

* * *

"I hate you all so much" Yuffie grumbled. She was currently tied up to a chair in the stuffy-enough-to kill-the-awesome-ninja-princess kimono she had failed to escape from and Chekhov, Shake and few other maids stood around her person, decorating her with enthusiasm that a child would have decorating a Christmas tree.

"We love you too little princess."

A strong pull on her hair brought a yelp to Yuffie's mouth, but she held it back.

"No, I mean seriously? I'm gonna shove my shriken up to place where the sun don't shine and you'll be regretting that you crossed the Great Ninja Yuffie, the Single White Rose of-"

"Oh yes, yes, we know that already. So please stay still so we can put this hair ornament right."

"Grr...Just you wait..." Yuffie muttered under her breath (from that point, the hyperactive ninja started to think of many ways to put her current assailant and her rib crushing kimono in misery) and was literally yanked out of her musings as her hair was pulled again.

She swore on her poor hair that she would exact revenge...

...

...If they survive the ordeal and she wasn't bald by the end of the day.

._.:~.-.~*-#-*~.-.~:._.

It was after many grueling ours of grooming (Yuffie begged to differ;it should have been named 'torture') that she had remembered to ask why she was being dressed up.

She really hadn't thought about anything else but to escape as soon as she saw the kimono with the two guardians, but hey, it was fair on her part really; she really, **r****eally** hated kimonos.

Back to the current trail of thought...hmm...the ninja couldn't really think of a reason other than some sort of festival or fancy meeting with the old geezers to make her suffer in the death trap called kimono.

It certainly wasn't new year; she still remembered the disaster of a party she had in WRO's central headquarter where Reeve, Rufus Shinra and the Turks had broken out a party which ended up with Reeve **crying** over his broken Caith Sith (In a drunk state mind you, Reeve might have been a little more emotional than other men she knew, but he wouldn't end up crying in sober state), Rude having his pretty bald head stuck to a rainbow Afro with super glue, her cousin Tseng being jumped by very smashed Elena (But he didn't seem to mind that much as the blond Turk kissed his face off), The-I-Am-Mightier-Than-Thou-So-Kiss-My-White-Suit-Clad-Ass Rufus Shinra actually snorting up a champagne he had been drinking from his nose (That had been pretty hilarious and boy was she glad she had upgraded her phone to one with camera!) after seeing Reno being French kissed (Much to the red head's horror and resistance) by a **ultra** macho looking clown, who Yuffie had no idea to where he had popped up from.

It wasn't the celebration of the birth of Leviathan; the petite ninja recalled calling the AVALANCHE members into Wutai and enjoying the festivities with her comrades. In the mess of laughter and chatters she had somehow convinced Cloud to get his chocobo-headed butt up and take Boobs up to the top of Da Chao mountain to gaze at the brilliant river of stars and be all mushy in each other's embrace (The blonde Ex-SOLDIER had sheepishly muttered a thanks as he passed by Yuffie with a very content looking Tifa hanging on tho his arm). She even scored a prank on the old pilot with help from Shelke (The girl was a positive evil mastermind; she had just needed some help of Yuffie Kisaragi to achieve her full potential) which had the cursing pilot shouting profanities Yuffie hadn't known as he found his precious Shera covered in hot neon pink. He had calmed down a bit after learning the paint wasn't permanent, but it was the dry season and let's just say, the ship was a pink blotch on the sky for quite a while. Even the brooding gun man had cracked a smile at that (Which much to Yuffie's disappointment, he denied doing) but she had seen it and that was all it mattered.

It wasn't a close to any off the other important dates and Yuffie knew because march was the most uninteresting month of the year except-

Oh.

Ooohhhhhh.

The coming of age ceremony held for each generation of The White Rose.

The White Rose was a title given to every first born princess of the Kisaragi clan, really. Twenty-four seemed an awkward age for any age related ceremony, but according to the legend of the First White Rose, it was that particular age when the first Empress was crowned after defeating the demon which had corrupted Wutai and the tradition wanted to honor the title that way.

As seeing her situation with the kimono, screw tradition and it's weird timing for ceremonies.

Yuffie intensely stared at her ugly purple kimono in hatred and noticed something off.

"...Hey Chekhov?"

A halt. "Yes little princess?"

"Why the hell am I wearing a purple kimono when this is the celebration of me becoming the **White** Rose?"

A deep exhale of sigh could be heard behind her head but Yuffie was not going to go through the pain of moving her two ton head.

"If you had listened to me at lessons rather than dozing off or running off to the street and you should know all this without-" The guardian was cut off as Yuffie stopped her complains.

"Yeah, yeah, I would have been more of the delicate princess, but I'm not so just suck it up Chekhov. Just tell me about the reason I'm suffering in this eggplant suit."

"It is Royal purple and it brings out your eyes! Anyways, the reason you're wearing this is because you're going to be changing into the white ceremonial robes-"

"Wait, **WHAT?** I"M GONNA BE **CHANGING AGAIN?** THIS IS PURE **MUTINY!** **MUTINY** I SAY-"

Shake was the one to cut her off. "Oh, please. You know ceremonies involve change of clothing and it shouldn't be a surprise."

Yuffie only grumbled under her breath, swearing something about death, Conformer and summon materia.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, You will be changing into the white ceremonial robes in significance to taking the title of The White Rose; now I know people called you White Rose regardless of whether you've properly inherited the title, and it wasn't. That is the reason for the ceremony, that is the reason for the change of clothes."

"Hmm...I still say it's a stupid thing to do." Yuffie hummed after a small moment of silence.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say princess."

._.:~.-.~*-#-*~.-.~:._.

And so it was after an hour of bickering on Yuffie and two Pagoda's Guardians part that they proceeded to the throne room.

* * *

**A.N.: Yay! Another chapter to my infinite amusements!**

**I really don't like this chapter and I know it's kinda slow, but hold on please.**

**Well, that's all folks!**

**Bye bye~!**

**-C. Night**


	4. Chapter 3: The 'Suitor' and the Ceremony

**A.N: Hello everybody! It's been like Forever since I've updated! D: My life's been bit of a mess since I've moved back to Korea and with all the picky school system I've been lowered down a grade and what nots. Went through lot of teen angst so I totally abandoned fanfiction for a while and I am ASHAMED. So hopefully everyone can forgive me and here's a long waited new chapter!**

* * *

As she was being groomed for the ceremony once again Yuffie Kisaragi swore she was going to kill her father.

If the citizens of Wutai had complains, well, screw them; because they never hesitated to throw her out when she was saving their ass from Geostigma and went so far to blame her.

And back to the plotting of her father's death.

Oh, that miserable, monster turning, lying, cowardly, **bastardly**, and horrific father Godo was going down in a burning flame of Ifrit's hellfire and the his ashes were going to be swept into the ocean by the wreath of Leviathan and then become cold, wretched fish food! She was going to make sure of it even if she got scolded by stealing AVALECHE's materias again!

And suddenly she felt horrified stares from her attendants.

...

"Crap, I just yelled that out loud didn't I?"

Few hand maidens nodded their heads and Yuffie told them (threatened) to not to speak of her outburst to anyone; Wutaian maids were the main source of its royal scandals and she did not need some sort of rumor going around that said she was trying to assassinate her father (Not that it wasn't true) and take over Wutai.

And after ensuring that no gossip would cause her headaches she went back to think about the events that had occurred moments before with her father.

How could he just say something like that to her after all the torture she went through by wearing the death trap? (**A.N.: That's what Yuffie's calling her purple Kimono :D**)

._.:~.-.~*-#-*~.-.~:._.

_"__**So**__, old man, what's shaking and baking now?" Really, she hadn't meant to start out so rude but in Yuffie's defense, she'd been abducted, tortured and informed that another torture was coming up. And her father's sour old face wasn't in the #10 top list of "A person she really wanted to see" at the moment. So she had every right to be pissed. From the corner of her eyes, Yuffie saw Chekhov and Shake shaking their heads at her antics but she paid them no mind as she listened for her father's reply._

_"I see that your insolence has not toned down a bit, __**daughter**__ of mine." And by the tone of her father he wasn't in the greatest mood either._

_"Now, now, __**Daddy**__; Let's get to the point since we all know that if we draw it out, there will be blood on the floor, and it won't be mine." She pasted an arrogant smirk on her face, Yuffie-style._

_"Hmph. you make a point even though it's a fact I can beat your scrawny ass any time of the day daughter." Oh no, he did not. He could call her butt (and it was fine and firm, thank you) scrawny but he could not just mock her awesome kickass ninja skills after she totally showed him who's the boss at the Pagoda!_

_"Well I strictly remember there was some major ass kicking in the Pagoda but it wasn't by you-"_

_"__**Enough**__! Back to the original point of this conversation, I want you to come meet your suitor after the ceremony."_

_"...wait, what? Was that '__**S**__' word I just heard now?"_

_Godo sighed. It was then that Yuffie noted that her father's temper was no longer explosive as before; he would have been tomato reddish purple in the face after yelling at her for good five minute if she back talked him when she was younger. But then, he now recognized her as an adult..._

_"Yes, I've just said 'suitor' and as surprising as it is, there's people who still wishes to marry you after __**that**__ incident..." For a moment Godo shuddered. Yuffie secretly smirked to herself when she saw that; __**that**__ incident was the one where she had made sure no one would want their son to face the horrible fate of being her husband. It had involved a lot of her special ninja stink bomb, drunken moogles loads of Wutaian hot chili sauce and several guards in drag and it worked stupendously._

_"I thought that the um...__**incident**__ had wiped clear of people wanting my hot stuffs- and don't roll your eyes at me Shake-but I guess I need to break this one personally and renew my fearsome title as the __Great Ninja Yuffie of Wutai!" She shouted out loud her catch phrase while jumping up to flash her victory sign. At this Chekov snorted and Shake snickered Yuffie made sure to give them some glare-of-death-that's-almost-as-awesome-as-Vinnie-Mcbroodster's-death-glare-of-doom. However Yuffie's attention was caught by her father's angry face._

_"__**How dare you say such things!**__ You've ruined you're chance in getting married-thus depraving me of cute grandchildren- and now that someone's offering to marry you, you want to __**sabotage**__ it?! I __**forbid **__it! If you aren't on your best behavior, I'll make sure you never see the light of the day; along with your __**Materias!**__" At the last exclamation the two Pagoda's guardians gasped out loud along with Yuffie. Even they knew of their princess's obsession with the magical crystals; despite the exclamation of her materia "Collecting" for the glory of Wutai, the princess did have some attachment to the shiny orbs. And now that their safety was compromised...they turned their heads to their princess._

_Yuffie was pissed. Not the, I'm kind of pissed because I-got-a-lectured-by-my-teacher pissed, but pissed as in holy-shit-that-old-lady-cut-my-line-while-I'm-PMSing pissed. So she knew that her father meant well and wanted some little Kisaragi to dote on, but getting angry about her not wanting to marry some fugly old man and threatening to take her precious materias away? He crossed the line._

_"No, Godo, __**How **__dare__** YOU?!**__ You __**threaten my materia **__and__** freedom?!**__ Prepare to meet your __**end!**__"_

_And it was only after the four mighty gods of Pagoda gathered that they were able to break off the fist fight between their princess and emperor by force._

._.:~.-.~*-#-*~.-.~:._.

When she snapped out of her "thinking about her awesome cat fight with her dad" mood, the handmaids had already groomed her hair and redid the makeup back to the state it was before Yuffie had fought with her father.

But seriously, Godo had her by her ear because she knew that he would do anything to make her life miserable (not that he could succeed but make her really annoyed). In the end, she would have to play nice to this 'suitor'.

Just as she lamented about how boring her 'suitor' would be, Shake came in to the waiting chamber.

"Princess, it is now time for the coming of age ceremony for the White Rose of Wutai."

Yuffie grinned widely when she heard Shake. She would have to forget about this entire marriage match thing for a while; she had a crowd to please.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on."

._.:~.-.~*-#-*~.-.~:._.

The coming of age ceremony for the White Rose of Wutai carried on as the princess stepped up in her purple robes to the altar. Two priestesses walked up to the princess who had her back to the crowd, and started to untie the maiden's obi. The intricately designed obi was pulled off along with the purple garment and other layers, leaving the princess in her hiyoku*. The emperor (who still had several scratches on his face) then stepped up in front of the princess with a bowl in hand. After soaking his index and middle finger in water, he drew the sign of Leviathan on the young woman's forehead. The priestesses walked up once more with pure white kimono and obi designed with golden stencils of rose sewed on to it and wrapped the princess in it. Finally, the last remaining Kisaragi turned back to the citizens of Wutai in her glory as the crowd watched on with bated breath. And in booming voice, Godo declared her newly renowned title as the White Rose as crowd cheered on.

While the ceremony ended swiftly as the crowd watched on with joy and excitement, the newly christened White Rose of Wutai was unaware of a certain spectator watching her in the crowd.

"Now, my White Rose; It is time for the cog wheels of fates to turn once more."

Under the black bangs, a pair of striking amber and dark blue eyes stared on as it reflected a glimpse of the proud ninja princess.

* * *

**A.N.: I really didn't want to make the ceremony long despite the fact it's one of the major turning points in the story-Oops spoilerz :P- and HOLY CRAP I'M FORGETTING ENGLISH. I had to look up some words because I couldn't remember what it was in English O-o. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have no right to FFVII and the rest of its sequels; they all belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura :( and that makes me sad. Next chapter is going to star Vincent (Hopefully) since he's another main character of this story. **


End file.
